Easy Night
by little-illu
Summary: Roman Reigns has missed his boys so much in the last couples months. It was about time to give them a little late night visit.


It had been a silent attack, one he hadn't been able to fully comprehend himself. Though, it wasn't unwanted at all. If anything, it was needed―both by his body and by him. Thus the reason why he showed up at their hotel door. Beyond it, the man could hear them, enjoying their own time together; soft whispers, quiet giggles, pleasurable chatter. He couldn't help but to tilt his head and sigh. Regret began to nip harshly at his stomach. There was no way he could go back, though, he was already here and he was staying at a different hotel about five blocks down. Like it mattered now, especially when the door began to open and he was caught.

Deep blues met his own chocolate browns. He moved to turn, however, suddenly shy. But he wasn't able to get far when the other man could do nothing but pull him close into a tight hug. One that lingered for a long moment, a long moment that had already dragged him further in than intended. Before he knew it, both had him in their holds now. His favorite little pup, Rollins, stood in front of him, face pressed between his pecs. Then there was his favorite boy in general, Dean. Who was behind him, rubbing his face on his right shoulder like a cat who wanted all the attention. Other than that, though, all three men were silent. It wasn't long before they were all stripped of their clothes and fooling around under the covers too.

Seth was the first to let out a series of mewls when Reigns began to drag his large, well-manicured hands down his sides. It was clear that the Samoan's dominance over the smaller male remained, even after all these years, and it excited the man so. Which, in turn, attracted Ambrose's attention. The "lunatic fringe" was laying up next to the two, watching as Roman climbed onto Seth and began to grind against the boy's tailbone. When he saw his big dog's cock throb in the shadow of Seth's ass crack, a large smirk began to grow. It wasn't long before he reached over, stopping his own self-play session, and took hold of Roman's thick, seven inches.

Breathing shakily, Reigns' eyes fluttered closed at the oh-so-familiar-touch of the other. It even stopped the man in his grinding, now thrusting into Dean's rough hand. But before he knew it, the tip of his cock was being pressed into Seth's twitching hole. Something so warm and inviting, a place the former champ used to know so well. This time, however, when the head was finally suckled in, it felt so foreign. It made a soft, hot gasp escape Roman's mouth and a slight gurgle erupt from Seth's throat. Though, when Reigns began to push a little deeper, the smaller man couldn't help but to lift his well-toned ass high in the air, bumping it against Roman's stomach once the other bottomed him out. Of course, Ambrose was sitting and watching the whole time too.

Dean knew better than to interrupt, especially when the big dog was in a mood. Particularly in a more tired, depressed mood. He could understand it though; the need of his boys after being gone so long, the ache when he could only watch them from afar. Roman won't admit it, but Dean caught the man staring on in the locker room in what looked like despair when Seth and him came in as the new Tag Team champs. The Samoan man was beaten down and in need of a little gentle loving. An easy night.

After a moment now, Ambrose rolled onto his stomach, scooting up closer to the two. Who, at the moment, were really enjoying themselves. Especially Seth with how he was panting already from Roman's light and carefully thrusts. For a moment, all Dean did was watch as his temporary master's cock disappeared and reappeared from Rollins' tight pucker. The sloppy sound that came with it only added to his excitement, making the current one-half of the Tag Team champs shudder and whine softly. Which then caught the attention of Reigns and Seth―both men looking at him with big, brown eyes. A pair more doey and dazed than the other. That didn't change the fact that Ambrose's face began to catch fire, a deep rose color dusting his cheeks. Seth couldn't help to giggle at the sight, however. In turn, it made Roman smirk at the other man. Something that was perfect for the moment but seemed to be wrong to be on his face at the moment.

None of it seemed to matter to Rollins, though. As soon as he saw Ambrose's face light up, his mind began working. It wasn't long before he was being pounded from behind with Roman's fat dick and taking Dean's own cock between his plush lips. Already they were swollen from sucking on the head of his brother's dick. The taste of Dean's precum was so familiar on his tongue at this point as he flicked it back and forth against the oozing slit. Slowly but surely, the feeling of Roman's cocks stretching him out was growing familiar once again as well. But Seth's comfortable silence didn't last long, especially when Roman hit his little bundle of nerves deep inside spot on.

It was then that Seth erupted; a shrill moan left his mouth while his load shot across the sheets below him. While doing so, his teeth grazed the foreskin of Dean's dick, making the lunatic's eyes blow wide with pure pleasure, his own cum coating the inside of Rollins' mouth. Roman reveled in the sight of his two sirens singing their own pleasurable songs. It was all music to his ears and soon caused Reigns to finally cum deep inside his pup's great ass. Swallowing the thick, sticky substance, Seth made sweet 'hahs' and 'ohs' as his daddy filled him up after so long. The warmth surging through him made him shiver slightly before falling limp, head nuzzling into the inside of Dean's thigh. It was wasn't long after that, that Ambrose began to be consumed by the after-sex-tiredness as well.

Roman, on the other hand, was not ready to sleep. He didn't want to slip into the lonely darkness again, he couldn't anyway. Not here, not now. The Samoan knew that after he made sure his boys were nice and comfortable, the man would have to retreat back to his own hotel room. Though, watching Seth and Dean curl up together, naturally make room for him, warmed Reigns' heart. He almost said 'fuck it' and climbed up next to them. But he didn't.

He watched silently as he sat at the end of the bed; the slight rise and fall of Ambrose's and Rollins' chests, the way they moved to eventually mold together under the cover. It was only when Roman knew they two would be too deep into their sleep that he began to dress himself for departure. Before he left, though, he placed two gentle kisses to the other men's foreheads. Something he would begin to regret throughout the night and the rest of the next day.


End file.
